Thoughts can be like Torture
by Bleeding-roses
Summary: A short, simple story on how Cordelia Grissom and Greg Sanders start dating.


((Attn: I do not own any characters of CSI, but I do own Cordelia. I wish I owned Greg Sanders though. ))

Thoughts can be like Torture

A young woman of twenty-six sat in front of a microscope in the crime lab of Las Vegas, but she wasn't looking in it like she was supposed to be doing. Instead, she was looking at the boy across the room. He had dirty blond hair, was taller then her, and kind of boyish. She thought he was gorgeous. She had dreamed of being held in his arms and letting all her worries leave her mind. The boy was listening to music and collecting papers from a printer. He wasn't working in the lab, seeing as he was field worker. The girl was too, today she just felt like working in the lab.

She sighed silently and shook her head. If she were to start dating the boy, the news would spread like wild-fire. Thoughts of then dating and would could happen filled her mind but she was soon knocked out of her dream-like state.

"Cordelia, did you get a match with the DNA I gave you?" It was Nick Stokes.

She faced Nick, "Oh, no, I didn't, I'm sorry."

Nick sighed, "Alright, thanks. Hey, lunch is here if you want any in the break room, Hodges ordered pizza."

"Kay, thank." She smiled at Nick before he headed off.

Cordelia looked at the boy once more, who was turning off his music, and she headed toward the break room.

-----------------

The boy aged thirty-one, watched Cordelia leave the lab and saw a tint of sadness on her face. He felt a slight pain in his chest. He stuffed his ipod in his pocket and headed toward the break room. On the short way there Cordelia's face was on his mind. He really wanted to ask her on a date, but she was his boss'-Gil Grissom's- niece. Just the thought of that made him nervous. He also figured she probably liked Nick.

"Hey Greg?" Was the first thing Greg heard when he walked into the break room, "Can I have some of your coffee? I didn't have any this morning." It was Warrick who asked him.

"Uh sure, I dunno how coffee will taste with pizza, but ok." Greg replied.

"I'm not having pizza but thanks. Hey, something wrong? You look a little down." Warrick asked, concerned.

"No." Greg replied, taking a slice of pizza, "I'm tired but other wise I'm fine."

------------------

Over the next couple of days the two almost ignored each other, yet they couldn't get each other out of their minds. Greg was afraid his co-workers would pick on him for dating the boss' niece, and Cordelia was afraid her non-work friends would pick on her dating a science nerd.

--------------------

Cordelia sat next to Sara and Catherine in the break room while the two discussed a current case. She looked at the salad she had but only picked at it. All that was on her mind was Greg Sanders, and it was keeping her from her work and her daily routines. Only soon did she think _I have no chance with him. He's cute, funny, smart, gorgeous and all around amazing. He could date any girl he wanted. Why would he want to date me?_ She took a small bite of her salad but then pushed it away, seeing as she felt like she could eat no more.

-----------------------

Greg sat across the room next to Nick and Warrick and was slowly drinking his coffee. It was the only thing he could stand going down his throat. He hadn't touched his food at all, seeing as to him it looked like some odd, unknown specimen. The one and only thing on his mind was Cordelia. He glanced over at her and saw a gloom look on her face. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but with everyone in the room, he didn't want to embarrass her.

-----------------------

Much later when Cordelia was getting ready to leave her uncle came up to her, "You almost ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yeah hold on a sec." She placed her scarf around her neck, "Ok, I'm ready."

"Is everything ok Cordelia? You're not acting like yourself lately, you barely talk, you've rarely eaten, and you seem really down." He pointed out.

"Yeah." She replied, "I'm fine. Don't worry Uncle Gil, there's nothing to worry about." She smiled as the two headed to Gil's car.

----------------------

"Nick, am I insane? Greg asked while the two were getting their things out of their lockers.

"Yeah…why do you ask?

"Well, you see, there is this girl, and I like her, but, every time I go to talk to her I get really nervous. Nick, I never get nervous around girls, you know that." Greg pouted.

"Hmm, there is something wrong with you." Nick put his hand to Greg's forehead, "It's not hot." He laughed a bit, "Just ask this girl to go on a date with you and get it over with. Besides, your blue mood isn't getting any of your work done."

Greg gave Nick a weak smile, "Ok, thanks." He then walked off.

---------------------

The next day Cordelia sat in the lab, running another DNA test for Nick. She had her music on and was softly humming along with it. She went over to the printer to collect some papers she had just printed. When she had just grabbed the papers she felt a hand on her shoulder; she quickly jumped and dropped the stack of papers she had in her hand, "Shit…" She mumbled and she bent down to pick up the papers. She pulled her headphones off and looked up to see who shocked her; she jumped and then blushed when she saw who it was.

I'm sorry." Greg said as he helped her pick up some of the papers, his face was also red.

"I-it's fine. Thanks." She stammered as she took the papers from him and set them down next to where she was sitting, "So…uh…what's up?"

Um…uh…well…uh…" Greg started.

"What?" Cordelia could feel her heart beat getting faster with each beat.

"Are you, um, doing anything Saturday evening?" He asked quickly.

"No…why do you ask?" She felt like she was going to explode.

"Do you maybe, uh, wanna go to dinner with me?" His face was bright red.

Cordelia could feel her heart stop beating for a few seconds, "Wow, um, yeah, I'd love to. Really." She couldn't help but smile now.

Greg's face lit up and he smiled, "Ok then, it's a date."

Fin


End file.
